Coffee Shop
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Tercetus dari lagu B.A.P – Coffe Shop . Bercerita tentang seorang anak sekolah menengah atas yang menyukai seorang pemilik Coffe Shop yang berbeda umur 10 tahun darinya . Kim Himchan , namja manis dan cantik yang tiba-tiba menyukai seorang pemilik coffe shop saat pertama kali mereka bertemu .Bagaimanakah usaha Himchan untuk mendekati sang pemilik coffe shop tersebut ? chap 2 updte
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary :Tercetus dari lagu B.A.P – Coffe Shop . Bercerita tentang seorang anak sekolah menengah atas yang menykai seorang pemilik Coffe Shop . Kim Himchan namja manis dan cantik yang tiba-tiba menykai seorang pemilik coffe shop saat pertama kali mereka bertemu , lalu bagaimanakah Himchan usaha Himchan mengejar sang pemilik coffe shop tersebut ? . Bang X Him Couple

Note : BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

#Bang Youngguk POV

_Senin, Selasa, setiap hari  
Aku menjadi lebih baik_

_Semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan ku  
Aku bertemu dengan banyak teman_

_Kau tahu ? Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang membuatku tertawa_

_Musim panas, musim dingin, musim semi & musim gugur  
Waktu berjalan begitu cepat , tak terasa kita sudah berpisah terlalu lama  
Tapi mengapa aku masih di tempat yang sama  
Menunggu dirimu?_

_Kedai kopi yang biasa kita datangi  
Kedai kopi kita  
Aku sendirian duduk di sini, di mana aku bisa mencium aromamu_

_Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu  
Ingatan tentang kita masih tetap  
Jadi tanpa sadar, seperti kebiasaan  
Aku datang untuk menunggu mu_

_Rambut halusmu  
T-shirt putih dan sepatu kets  
Cara berjalanmu yang malu-malu  
Aku melihatmu dalam mimpiku , membuat hatiku berdebar-debar lagi  
Sama seperti bagaimana aroma kopi yang pekat  
Kau telah mengikat pikiran ku dan hati ku _

_Aku selalu berjalan menuju kedai kopi ini , walau sebenarnya aku tak terlalu menyukai rasa coffe  
Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, aroma karamel yang datang dari tubuhmu, kan?_

_Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu  
Ingatan tentang kita masih tetap  
Jadi tanpa sadar, seperti kebiasaan  
Aku datang untuk menunggu mu_

… Chap 1 …..

Namja dengan surai hitam pekat itu membuka matanya perlahan , ketika sinar matahari mulai menyusup lewat celah-celah kecil jendela kamarnya . Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat , sedangkan tangannya mulai mencari sebuah benda yang terdapat diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya . Iris matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna menatap lekat layar ponsel yang digenggamnya . mengacak kasar surai kelamnya , sebelum kembali bangkit berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama namja itupun keluar dari kamar mandinya , masih mengenakan bajunya yang sama dengan baju yang dia gunakan saat bangun dari tempat tidurnya tadi .

Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kaca mata hitam , dompet dan ponselnya yang berada diatas meja disamping bednya . Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar pintu kamarnya .

" Tuan , kau sudah bangun?" Sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya disana , terlihat tengah sibuk dengan perabotan dapurnya , sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya mengangguk pelan

" Apakah Junhong sudah berangkat , ajhuma?" Tanya Youngguk , mengedarkan penggelihatannya pada seluruh sudut apartment yang terlihat sepi. Tak ada sosok Zelo disana

" Ne , dia sudah berangkat tuan. Apakah anda juga akan berangkat ke kedai coffe sekarang?"

" Ne , aku akan berangkat sekarang ajhuma . Banyak hal yang harus aku urus disana" Jawabnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya , menuju pintu apartemntnya mewahnya .

Youngguk memakai kaca mata hitamnya setelah sesaat keluar dari apartemntnya , tak ingin sinar matahari menerobos manic matanya yang masih terlihat menyipit pagi ini . Kakinya kokohnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota seoul dipagi hari . Sebuah lengkungan menghiasi bibirnya saat irisnya bertemu dengan iris lain yang berpapasan dengannya , menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sembari memberi beberapa sapaan selamat pagi . Dari bibirnya mengalun beberapa syair lagu yang dia senandungkan .

Bang Youngguk , namja dengan surai hitam pekat itu nampak santai melangkahkan kakinya , berjalan melewati gedung-gedung tinggi yang menghiasi kota Seoul . Walaupun dia adalah orang yang dapat dibilang kaya , namun Youngguk memang lebih suka berjalan menuju ketempat tujuannya saat ini , tempat tujuan yang selalu didatanginya setiap hari .

Tak berapa lama , namja itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak . Melemparkan pandangannya kearah Kedai coffe yang berada disamping kirinya . Kedai coffe dengan gaya classic yang berdiri kokoh dan terkesan sangat mewah . Senyum mengulas dari bibirnya , melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki kedai coffe tersebut . Kedai Coffe miliknya . – B.A.P Coffe Shop –

" Selamat pagi sajangnim , kau sudah datang ?" Sapa beberapa karyawannya disana , tersenyum menyapa Youngguk yang merupakan sajangnim mereka. Sedangkan Youngguk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul kearah mereka.

Youngguk melemparkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan , menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari sebuah tempat kosong disana . Tak langsung pergi menuju ruang kerjanya , namun namja itu lebih memilih untuk duduk disebuah meja yang berada disudut kedai miliknya. Didudukkannya tubuhnya disebuah sofa merah disana . Menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak , sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengelola kedai coffee miliknya . Mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya dan kembali membiarkan pikirannya melayang saat aroma khas kedai coffe itu menyusup indra penciumannya. Aroma khas dari kedai coffe yang biasanya melekat pada aroma tubuh seseorang yang kini dirindukannya.

#Flash Back

( 2 Years ago )

" Aku mengantuk Jongup-ah…" Eluh sosok namja manis itu , mengerucutkan bibir merah strawberrynya sembari mengembungkan pipinya kesal

" Berhentilah menatap buku mu seperti itu ! Kau membuat ku muak , kau tau!" Lanjutnya lagi , menutup buku milik namja yang berada dihadapannya itu , sedangkan sang namja kini akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok namja manis bersurai coklat yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal itu.

" Arraseo , sekarang kau ingin kemana ? Aku akan menemani mu" Tanya namja itu tersenyum simpul , sembari merapikan buku-buku miliknya, untuk dimasukkannya kedalam tas

" Temani aku peri ke coffe shop , ne ?" Ucap namja manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sembari tersenyum manis pada sang namja yang berada dihadapannya

" Kau ini , usia mu baru 17 tahun Himchan . Kenapa kau sangat senang dengan coffe , oeh ? kau seperti orang dewasa saja"

" Aishh , biarkan saja ! Kau mau mengantarkan ku atau tidak eoh ?!" Lagi , namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal . Namja manis yang bernama Kim Himchan ini memang tidak suka menerima sebuah penolakan .

" Arraseo kajja" jawab Jongup .Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dibarengi dengan Himchan yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia karena telah menang melawan namja sipit yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Dua namja berseragam itu melangkahkan kakinya , keluar dari kelas mereka yang terlihat sepi karena memang tak ada lagi siswa yang berada disana . Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dari beberapa jam yang lalu , hanya Himchan dan Jongup yang masih betah diam didalam kelas itu , dan itupun karena Himchan mau tak mau terpaksa menemani sang namja yang mendapat peringkat satu dikelasnya , Moon Jongup .

Himchan dan Jongup melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang ramai , mengedarkan padangannya pada setiap gedung bertingkat yang mereka lewati , sampai saat iris mata indah milik Himchan menangkap satu bangunan bergaya classic dengan tulisan coffe shop yang tertera disana.

" Jongup-ah , bagaimana jika kita mencoba coffe disini saja ? Aku belum pernah kemari" Ucap Himchan menghentikan langkahnya , jemarinya menunjuk kearah bangunan bergaya classic tersebut.

" Arraseo , kajja" Jawab Jongup , segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kedai coffe tersebut , diikuti oleh sosok Himchan dibelakangnya

Kriincingg .. * apadeh * =_="

Bunyi lonceng yang saling bergesekan menandakan kedatangan dua namja berseragam tersebut . Aroma coffe yang sangat pekat segera menyambut kedatangan mereka , bau aroma coffe yang sangat Himchan sukai.

" Anneyong haseyo, selamat datang di Coffe Shop kami" Ucap pelayan coffe tersebut tersenyum ramah , sembari segera menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk dua siswa sekolah itu.

Himchan dan Jongup mendudukan tubuh mereka dimeja yang berada disudut kedai itu.

"Apakah kalian sedang berkencan? , Yeoja chingu mu sangat manis" ucap pelayan itu dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya , iris matanya menatap kearah Himchan yang kini membalasnya dengan tatapan tak suka . Wajah Himchan yang cantik dan manis memang membuat orang sering mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang yeoja , dan dia tidak terlalu suka dengan hal itu.

" Ne ?" Jongup mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti , berbeda dengan Himchan yang kini terlihat tak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan padangannya pada buku menu yang berada didepannya

" Aku ingin Ice Americano" ucapnya datar , merasa tak suka atas pelayanan sang pelayan yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang berkencan dengan Moon Jongup.

" Aku coffe latte saja" ucap jongup tersenyum ramah pada sang pelayan , sembari mengembalikan buku menu pada sang pelayan

Tak lama setelah sang pelayan pergi , Jongup segera menatap kearah Himchan yang kini tengah menatap kearah luar jendela , dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya jika namja itu sedang bad mood karena sang pelayan yang mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yeoja

" Kau marah ?" Tanya jongup sedikit tertawa karena raut wajah yang dibuat oleh Himchan , bagaimanapun kesalnya namja itu , wajah Himchan selalu terlihat manis dihadapan Jongup, terutama saat sedang marah seperti ini.

" Anniya" Jawab namja itu tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah sang penanya

" Apakah kau marah karena dia mengira kau yeoja ? Tapi dia memang benar, kau memang sangat manis dan cantik persis seperti yeoja . Hahahhaha" Tawa itu pecah , membuat dirinya segera mendapatkan deathglare dari namja manis bersurai coklat yang menjadi bahan tertawaannya

" Kau membuat mood ku tambah buruk, Moon Jongup!" kesal Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya, namun tetap saja namja yang berada dihadapannya itu tak menghentikan tawanya , malah semakin tertawa keras saat ini.

.

.

" Satu coffe latte dan satu ice ame-" ucapan palayan tersebut terpotong, saat tak sengaja ice Americano yang akan dia suguhi didepan meja terjatuh tepat mengenai seragam putih yang membalut tubuh Himchan .

" Yacckkk ! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?!" Bentak Himchan , segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha membersihkan noda yang melekat pada seragamnya . Himchan menatap tak suka kearah yeoja pelayan tersebut . Moodnya benar-benar sangat tidak bagus saat ini , setelah pelayan yeoja itu mengira dirinya yeoja, sekarang dia menumpahkan coffee pada seragam putihnya . Iris mata Himchan menatap sebuah name tag yang melekat pada seragam sang pelayan yeoja itu.

" Yah , Song Jieun-shii ! Bisakah kau bekerja dengan baik eoh ?!" Bentak Himchan lagi , tak menghiraukan sosok Moon Jongup yang berusaha menarik lengan bajunya agar menyudahi pertengkarannya

" Jo-Joesonghabnida" Ucap pelayan dengan name tag Song jieun itu , menndukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya

" Mwo ? Apakah dengan minta maaf kau bisa membersihkan noda dibaju ku eoh ?! Dimana direktur mu , eoh ? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya !"

Keributan yang dibuat oleh namja manis itu tak lepas menjadi sorotan dan tontonan gratis dari beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan yang berada disana, semua mata kini mengarah kearah meja yang berada disudut coffe shop tersebut .

" Himchan-ah , sudahlah eoh . Geumanhae" Ucap Jongup berusaha menghentikan sahabatnya itu , saat merasa semua mata kini menatap kearah mereka , menjadi satu-satunya totonan yang menarik ditempat itu

" Diamlah Jongup ! Aku sedang berbicara pada noona ini ! Yah , aku bertanya dimana direktur kalian eoh ?! Apakah dia tidak mengajari mu cara melayani tamu?!" Lagi , Himchan melepaskan amarahnya yang membeludak , tak peduli bahwa yeoja yang berada dihadapannya itu sudah menunduk menahan tangisnya sedari tadi

" Apakah kau mencari ku ?" Tanya seorang namja yang berasal dari arah belakang Himchan , membuat namja manis tu menolehkan pandangannya kearah asal suara

Mata indah itu membulat saat irisnya menangkap sosok seorang namja dengan style kemeja putih rapi yang membentuk lekuk tubuh atletisnya , datang menghampiri mereka

"Joesonghabnida , apakah pelayan ku ini berbuat salah ? Aku selaku direktur dan pemilik coffe shop ini mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf . Aku akan mengganti kerusakan seragam yang terkena noda coffe kita" Lanjutnya menundukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum simpul penuh wibawa , membuat namja bersurai coklat itu hanya dapat terdiam , sembari iris matanya menatap lekat sosok berwibawa dihadapannya itu .

TBC / End ?

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary :Tercetus dari lagu B.A.P – Coffe Shop . Bercerita tentang seorang anak sekolah menengah atas yang menyukai seorang pemilik Coffe Shop yang berbeda umur 10 tahun darinya . Kim Himchan , namja manis dan cantik yang tiba-tiba menyukai seorang pemilik coffe shop saat pertama kali mereka bertemu . Lalu bagaimanakah usaha Himchan untuk mendekati sang pemilik coffe shop tersebut ? . Bang X Him Couple

Note : BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

… Happy reading …

#Bang Youngguk POV

_Senin, Selasa, setiap hari  
Aku menjadi lebih baik_

_Semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan ku  
Aku bertemu dengan banyak teman_

_Kau tahu ? Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang membuatku tertawa_

_Musim panas, musim dingin, musim semi & musim gugur  
Waktu berjalan begitu cepat , tak terasa kita sudah berpisah terlalu lama  
Tapi mengapa aku masih di tempat yang sama  
Menunggu dirimu?_

_Kedai kopi yang biasa kita datangi  
Kedai kopi kita  
Aku sendirian duduk di sini, di mana aku bisa mencium aromamu_

_Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu  
Ingatan tentang kita masih tetap  
Jadi tanpa sadar, seperti kebiasaan  
Aku datang untuk menunggu mu_

_Rambut halusmu  
T-shirt putih dan sepatu kets  
Cara berjalanmu yang malu-malu  
Aku melihatmu dalam mimpiku , membuat hatiku berdebar-debar lagi  
Sama seperti bagaimana aroma kopi yang pekat  
Kau telah mengikat pikiran ku dan hati ku _

_Aku selalu berjalan menuju kedai kopi ini , walau sebenarnya aku tak terlalu menyukai rasa coffe  
Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, aroma karamel yang datang dari tubuhmu, kan?_

_Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu  
Ingatan tentang kita masih tetap  
Jadi tanpa sadar, seperti kebiasaan  
Aku datang untuk menunggu mu_

… Chap 2 …..

Mata indah itu membulat saat irisnya menangkap sosok seorang namja dengan style kemeja putih rapi yang membentuk lekuk tubuh atletisnya , datang menghampiri mereka

"Joesonghabnida , apakah pelayan ku ini berbuat salah ? Aku selaku direktur dan pemilik coffe shop ini mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf . Aku akan mengganti kerusakan seragam yang rusak karena terkena noda coffe kita" Lanjutnya menundukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum simpul penuh wibawa , membuat namja bersurai coklat itu hanya dapat terdiam , sembari iris matanya menatap lekat sosok berwibawa dihadapannya itu .

" Himchan-ah . Yah , Kim Himchan !" ucapan itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan sang pemilik nama . Kim Himchan, namja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum melemparkan tatapannya pada sosok Jongup yang meneriaki namanya sedari tadi

Iris mata indah itu menatap sosok Jongup yang kini tengah mengerutkan kening kearahnya , sembari sesekali melirik kearah sosok seorang namja tegap yang berdiri dihadapan Himchan , seolah memberi tanda pada namja manis itu bahwa sosok namja bersurai hitam kelam itu tengah menunggu jawabannya. Mengerti dengan tanda yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu , Himchan segera mengalihkan wajahnya kembali kearah Youngguk . Manatap sosok tegap dan penuh karisma yang berada dihadapannya , benar-benar tipe namja idaman seorang Kim Himchan . Hanya dengan melihat senyum dan wajah Youngguk membuat jantungnya berdetak keras , seakan effect cafein dari coffee yang diminumnya selama ini memompa cepat seluruh aliran darahnya menuju ke jantungnya .

" Ah , jadi nama mu Kim Himchan ? Arraseo , jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran ku Kim haksaeng?" Tanya namja dengan surai hitam pekat itu , kembali menawarkan kesepakatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh pelayan coffe shopnya , Song Jieun.

" Ne ? Tawaran apa ?" bukannya menjawab , namja manis itu kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah bingungnya . Terlalu sibuk dengan detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin meloncat keluar sehingga dirinya tak mendengar ucapan dari sang namja.

" Aku sedang menawarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk mu , untuk mengganti seragam mu yang kotor karena terkena noda coffe kita"

" Ne ? Jadi maksud mu kau ingin memberikan ku sejumlah uang ?" Himchan , namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya terheran sembari menatap kearah Youngguk yang kini tengah mengangguk perlahan , mengiyakan pertanyaan Himchan

" Shirreo ! kau kira aku akan menerima uang mu begitu saja , eoh sajangnim?!" lanjut Himchan , menggelengkan kepalanya

" Lalu dengan bagaimana cara kita untuk mengganti seragam mu yang terkena noda , kim haksaeng?" tanya Youngguk heran , bagaimana mungkin seseorang menolak saat akan ditawari sejulah uang untuk menggantikan kerusakan seragamnya ? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang menguntungkan?

" Aku akan menerima uang yang kau berikan pada ku. Geundae, aku tidak ingin menerima uang itu secara gratis ! ijinkan aku untuk bekerja di coffe shop ini , othe ?" tanya Himchan memiringkan kepalanya kearah sang manager yang kini membulatkan matanya sempurna, begitu pula dengan Jongup yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Himchan.

.

.

" Yah , neo micheoseo ? Kau ingin bekerja di coffee shop itu ? Yang benar saja ?" Ucap Jongup , berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan seorang namja yang kini nampak tak perduli dan berjalan santai didepannya

" Yah Kim Himchan ! Aku berbicara pada mu eoh !" Lanjut namja itu , merentangkan tangannya dihadapan Himchan , yang mau tak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya mendadak.

" Yackkk !" Teriak Himchan kesal , saat namja sipit bersurai merah muda itu membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya mendadak , agar tak menobrok tubuh atletis milik Jongup

" Kau belum menjawab ku !"

" Aishh , menjawab apa eoh ?" Himchan memutar bola matanya malas

" Kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja dicoffe shop itu ? Bahkan appa mu bisa memberikan mu uang 10 kali lipat dari gaji yang mungkin kau dapat dari bekerja dicoffe shop itu." Ucap Jongup , merasa sangat heran dengan namja manis yang berada dihadapannya itu . Kim Himchan , yang merupakan anak tunggal dan satu-satunya calon pewaris Kim corp . Sosok yang tak akan pernah kekurangan apapun terutama yang berhubungan dengan uang, kini memilih bekerja disebuah coffe shop yang gajinya mungkin hanya seperempat dari uang yang tiap bulannya dia dapatkan dari appanya .

" Aisshh , kau sangat cerewet! Apa salahnya bekerja dicoffe shop itu ? Lagi pula aku sangat bosan berada sendiri didalam rumah sebesar itu" jawab Himchan dengan raut wajah sedih yang kini nampak menghiasi wajah manisnya . Himchan mengepalkan tangannya , sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dengan cepat , meninggalkan sosok Jongup yang kini menghela napasnya panjang , sembari manatap lekat sosok punggung jenjang itu . Merasa bersalah karena harus menyinggung tentang keluarganya secara tak sengaja

.

.

" Baiklah semuanya , hari ini ibu rasa cukup sampai disini ! Ingat kerjakan tugas kalian ne?" Ucap Lee songsangnim mengakhiri seluruh pelajaran hari ini

" Ne Saem" ucap serempak siswa-siswa disana dengan penuh semangat , tak terkecuali Kim Himchan yang terlihat sangat bersemangat memasukkan seluruh buku-bukunya kedalam ranselnya , senyum simpul mengulas dari bibirnya , mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dicoffe shop dan itu berarti bahwa dia dapat melihat wajah tampan sajangnim yang disukainya.

" Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Jongup , terheran saat melihat namja manis itu terlihat tergesa-gesa bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar ruang kelas

" Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja dicoffe shop . Aku tidak ingin terlambat . Anneyong Jongup-ah" Teriaknya sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kelas , sedangkan Jongup hanya menggeleng perlahan melihat kalakuan sahabatnya itu , perasaan sedikit cemas menghantui namja itu , cemas jika sahabatnya itu tak dapat bergaul dan bahkan bisa dibenci oleh para pelayan coffe shop ditempatnya bekerja , mengingat sikap Himchan yang arrogant dan belum lagi namja manis itu tak pernah bekerja sebelumnya .

#Krriiriiingg

Kembali suara bel yang bergesekan menandakan kedatangan sosok namja manis itu. Aroma kental coffee yang sangat disukainyapun kembali menyambutnya , masuk kesela-sela indra penciumannya , membuat lengkungan dibibirnya tertarik simpul. Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut coffee shop tersebut , mempoutkan bibirnya saat irisnya tak dapat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya .

" Anneyong haseyo , apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" tanya salah satu pelayan disana dengan senyum ramahnya

Himchan menolehkan pandangannya sekilas untuk menatap kearah pelayan namja itu , namun kembali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain , membuat pelayan berpipi chubby itu mengendus kesal akibat ulahnya .

" Dimana sajangnim mu?" tanya Himchan tanpa menatap sedikitpun kearah sosok yang ditanyanya.

" Ne? , ah bukankah kau haksaeng yang kemarin membuat ribut disini?" bukannya menjawab namja pelayan itu malah kembali bertanya , pikirannya membawanya melayang mengingat kejadian ribut yang terjadi kemarin , saat seorang siswa membuat ribut dicoffe shop mereka.

" aku bertanya dimana sajangnim mu?!" Ucap Himchan sekali lagi dengan angkuhnya . Membuat sosok pelayan itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

" Arraseo , aku akan mengantarkan mu mencarinya. Kajja , ikuti aku" ucap namja berpipi chubby itu , segera berjalan untuk menunjukkan arah menuju ruang kerja sajangnimnya , diikuti oleh Himchan dibelakangnya.

#tok..tok..tok

" Yongguk sajangnim , ada yang mencari mu" teriaknya dari luar pintu

" Arraseo , bawa dia masuk" namja pelayan berpipi chubby itu membuka perlahan knop pintu menuju ruang sajangnimnya , menyembulkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah masuk kedalam.

Bang Youngguk , namja yang merupakan pemilik coffe shop itu mendongakkan kepalanya , menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya mencorat-coret beberapa lembar kertas putih diatas meja kerjanya. Iris matanya menangkap sosok yang berada dibelakang pelayan coffe shopnya , sosok seorang siswa yang masih mengenakan seragam menengah tengah menatap lekat kearahnya

" Ah , jadi kau benar-benar datang ? Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin bekerja disini untuk medapat ganti rugi dari kedai kami?" Tanya Youngguk , sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya mengangguk pelan , mengiyakan pertanyaan Youngguk

" Arraseo , kau dapat bekerja mulai hari ini . Youngjae-ah , tunjukkan padanya dimana dia bisa menyimpan barang-barangnya , dan juga berikan seragam untuknya, ne? Jika sudah kalian boleh pergi" lanjut Youngguk , dibarengi dengan anggukan tanda mengerti dari sang pelayan namja berpipi chubby bernama Yoo Youngjae

" Ah , satu lagi . Yongjae-ah , kau ajarkan dan awasi Himchan bekerja , ne?, bantu dia jika dia tidak mengerti arraseo?"

" Ne arraseo , sajangnim" jawab Yongjae , menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat sebelum pergi menarik tangan Himchan keluar dari ruang kerja sajangnim mereka.

" Kajja , aku akan menunjukkan tempat untuk menaruh barang-barang mu , dan juga mengganti seragam mu" Ucap Youngjae , berjalan menunjukkan arah untuk sang namja yang masih terdiam didepan pintu ruang kerja Youngguk yang tertutup rapat

" Mwo ? Hanya seperti itu saja ? Aisshhh , benar-benar tidak menarik" dengus Himchan , asik mengumpat didepan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu , entah umpatan itu dia tujukan pada siapa

" Ne ? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Yongjae , membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok Himchan yang masih setia berdiam ditempatnya

" Mwo ? Apakah kau tipe orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain?" Tanya Himchan ketus , menatap Yongjae dengan tatapan mata sinisnya

" Ne ?" Himchan memutar bola matanya malas , melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Youngjae yang masih memasang raut wajah bingungnya

" Cepat tunjukkan aku dimana tempat untuk menaruh barang-barang ku. Badan ku terasa sangat pegal menggendong ransel ku , kau tahu?" Ucap Himchan kesal , berjalan malas menjauhi sosok Yongjae untuk mencari ruang ganti dengan usahanya sendiri

" Aisshh namja itu benar-benar ! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan namja itu eoh ?! Hari ini benar-benar sia !l" Umpat Yongjae , menatap kesal sosok punggung jenjang yang melenggang dengan angkuhnya , dihadapannya

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya , Himchan pun segera diseret paksa oleh Yongjae untuk berjaga didepan pintu masuk coffee shop mereka , menunggu beberapa pelanggan yang akan datang menikmati sajian coffee mereka. Tak berapa lama , bunyi belpun kembali terdengar , beberapa namja dengan style-an jas rapi datang memasuki coffee shop mereka disambut dengan senyuman ramah pelayan Yoo yang setengah menundukkan setengah tubuhnya , memberi hormat , sedangkan pelayan baru yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap datar para pelanggan tersebut dengan tatapan malasnya

" Yah , kali ini kau yang meladeni mereka!" perintah Yongjae , menyikut pelan lengan Himchan sembari menunjuk kearah beberapa namja tadi yang sudah duduk rapi dimejanya

" Mwo ?" Himchan menoleh tak suka

" Aisshh , tunggu apa lagi , cepat pergi layani mereka!" Yongjae segera mendorong tubuh ramping namja itu , membuat sang empunya hanya dapat mendengus kesal sembari memutar bola matanya malas

" kalian mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Himchan datar, tanpa mengucapkan kalimat sapaan terlebih dahulu seperti yang para pelayan lain biasa lakukan

" Wah wah wah , apakah kau pelayan yeoja baru ? Kau sangat cantik dan manis , kau kelas berapa eoh ? Sepertinya kau masih berstatus haksaeng" goda salah satu namja tersebut , menaik-turunkan alisnya , menatap pemandangan indah dari wajah manis Himchan yang kini tengah mengerutkan keningnya tak suka

" Mwo ? Yah ajhushii ! Apakah aku terlihat seperti yeoja eoh ?! Apakah mata mu rabun eoh ? Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat , bahkan aku tidak mempunyai dada besar seperti seorang yeoja ! Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat , ajhushii ?" bentak Himchan , kedua tangannya diarahkan pada dada bidangnya , menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah lelaki sejati *?*

" Mwo ? Yah , apakah begini cara pelayanan kedai kalian eoh ?" Bentak salah satu pelangan namja tersebut, merasa tak terima dengan pelayanan yang diberikan oleh Himchan yang malah membentak mereka

" Yack Kim Himchann!" Teriak seseorang disana , segera berlari menghampiri TKP dan membekap erat mulut Himchan dengan satu tangannya

" Joesonghabnida , Joesonghabnida , Joesonghabnida" Ucap Youngjae yang untung saja segera melarai perkelahian tersebut agar tak terulang seperti kejadian kemarin . Yongjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam , sebelum akhirnya menyeret Himchan untuk pergi menjauhi para pelanggan namja tersebut

Merasa sudah jauh dari gerombolan namja tersebut , Youngjae segera melepaskan tangannya dari aktivitasnya membekap mulut Himchan .

" Yack , Kim Him-" Belum selesai namja itu berbicara , namun segera dipotong oleh suara bentakan lainnya

" Yack ! Neo Micheoseo ?! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?! Membekap mulut ku dengan tangan mu ?! Apakah kau sudah mencuci tangan mu terlebih dahulu eoh ?! Kau habis memengang apa barusan eoh ?!" bentak Himchan , mengusap kasar bibirnya , sedangkan Yongjae hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya jika dia yang malah terkena semprotan dari sang namja manis itu

" ahh , hehehhe mianhae . Aku baru ingat jika tadi aku membantu memotong bawang untuk sandwich"

" Mwoo ?" Mata indah itu terbelalak sempurna , tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir namja yang kini tengah asik menggaruk kepalanya malu

" Aishhh , aku kan sudah minta maaf . Dan sekarang lebih baik kau pergi membersihkan lantai atas ! Aku akan memeriksa pekerjaan mu nanti setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku . Kajja pergilah eoh" Yongjae segera menyodorkan sebuah ember serta beberapa peralatan bersih-bersih yang entah didapatnya dari mana kepada Himchan yang kini menatap malas kearahnya

" Yack , tunggu apalagi ? Palli ka!" Himchan memutar bola matanya , berjalan malas meninggalkan Youngjae untuk pergi membersihkan lantai atas

Himchan menarik napasnya sejenak , mengatur kembali system pernapasannya yang sedikit terhambat karena aktivitasnya menaiki beberapa anak tangga tadi . Merasa sudah cukup dengan aktifitas mengatur kembali napasnya , namja manis itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya , memperhatikan dengan seksama beberapa buah kursi dan meja yang masih tertata rapi disana

" Aisshh , apa yang harus aku bersihkan ? Bukankah mereka sudah bersih?" eluhnya , sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu kaca yang menuju beranda

Himchan merentangkan tangannya , membiarkan angin sepoi dimusim semi menerpa kulit wajahnya yang mulus , merasakan setiap hembusan yang masuk kepori-pori dan system pernapasannya. Sebuah senyum mengulas membentuk lengkungan dibibir merah strawberynya

" Apakah kau menyukainya ?" Ucap seorang namja dengan suara beratnya , sontak membuat namja manis bersurai coklat tersebut terlonjak kaget . Membalikkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin untuk melihat sang pemilik suara yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya . Entah apa yang dirasakan Himchan saat ini , jantungnya memompa berkali-kali lipat saat irisnya menangkap senyuman namja itu . Senyum yang membuatnya merasakan panas diseluruh tubuhnya

" Aku juga menyukainya , menikmati udara seperti ini benar-benar membuat semua rasa lelah mu terasa hilang bukan?" lanjutnya , sembari mendekatkan dirinya kearah Himchan yang berdiri didepan pagar pembatas beranda , mensejajarkan posisinya dengan namja manis bersurai coklat yang kini tak lepas menatap kearahnya

" ah , ye" jawab Himchan menganggukan kepalanya perlahan , sedangkan namja bersurai hitam tersebut hanya memasang senyum simpul saat mendengar jawaban Himchan

" Bagaimana pekerjaan mu ? Apakah terlalu berat ? Jika ada yang tak kau mengerti kau bisa bertanya pada Yongjae atau padaku"

" ne sajangnim , arraseoyo" jawab Himchan tersenyum simpul , dibalas dengan sebuah lengkungan juga dibibir Youngguk

" Yack Kim Himchan ! Apakah pekerjaan mu sudah selesai eoh?" Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari tangga membuat dua namja itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, memperlihatkan sosok seorang namja chubby yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya datang dari arah tangga

" Sajangnim ?" Yongjae , namja tersebut segera berlari kecil mendekat menuju beranda , menghampiri dua namja disana yang masing-masing memasang raut wajah yang berbeda. Bang Youngguk yang memasang sebuah ulasan senyum simpul , dan Kim Himchan yang terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena acara berduaannya terganggu karena hadirnya sosok Yongjae yang tak diundang

" Apakah kau sudah mengajari Himchan dengan baik Yongjae-ah ?" tanya Youngguk saat sosok namja itu mendekat kearahnya

" ne , tentu saja sajangnim . Aku baru saja menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan meja disini" jawab Youngjae sigap

" Arraseo , kalau begitu lanjutkan kerja kalian ne , aku tidak akan mengganggu kerja kalian" Ucap Youngguk segera berjalan meninggalkan dua namja tersebut . Kembali turun kelantai satu untuk pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan sosok Kim Himchan yang tak berhentinya meruntuki kehadiran sosok Youngjae yang menggangu acara memandangi sajangnim tampannya

.

.

" Jja , kau lanjutkan pekerjaan mu" Ucap Youngjae menyodorkan kembali kain lap untuk Himchan

" Mwo ? Shirreo ! Aku lelah ! Kau kerjakan saja sendiri!" Jawab Himchan segera menghambur pergi dengan kesal , meninggalkan sosok Youngjae yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan sikap namja manis yang merupakan teman barunya satu ini

" Aisshhhh , namja itu ! Jika saja Yongguk sajangnim tidak menyuruhku bertanggung jawab padanya , aku tidak akan mau mengurusinya ! Aissshhh!" Runtuk Youngjae , mengacak surai emasnya , mendadak namja ini merasa frustasi dengan sikap unik dan luar biasa teman barunya itu

=_=

" Akhirnya hari ini selesai juga . Gamsahabnida . Hati-hati dijalan , ne?" Ucap Youngjae , tersenyum ramah sembari menundukkan kepalanya sejenak pada beberapa pelayan coffee shop lain yang kini tengah bersiap untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing , setelah selesai bekerja seharian.

Youngjae menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak , menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping untuk menatap sosok namja manis yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya didada bidangnya . Memandang kearah Youngjae dengan tatapan aneh.

" Wae ? kau kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Youngjae pada sosok namja manis itu

" Aku akan pulang , tapi kau menghalangi jalan ku dari tadi , menyingkirlah kau menghabiskan seluruh jalan" jawabnya datar , melangkahkan kakinya melewati sosok Youngjae yang membulatkan matanya lebar .

" Mwooo? Aishhh ! Namja ini sebernarnya titisan apa eoh?" Dengus Youngjae , mengepalkan tangannya membuat posisi seakan- akan akan memukul namja bersurai coklat itu dari belakang , namun urung dilakukan mengingat dia tidak tega jika harus membuat sosok indahciptaan tuhan itu terluka. Menag tak bisa dipungkiri keindahan Himchan membuat tak satupun orang tega membencinya apalagi melukai keindahannya

" Yah , kau pulang lewat jalan mana eoh ? Aku akan mengantarkan mu , biasanya jika malam seperti ini akan banyak preman yang berkeliaran . AKu akan menjaga mu" tawar Youngjae , ingin mencoba tetap bersikap baik pada sosok namja yang melenggang didepannya itu . Takut jika namja itu akan menjadi sasaran para preman-preman diluar sana , apa lagi saat gelap seperti ini dan mengingat wajah Himchan yang memang sangat manis dan cantik , sehingga akan banyak preman yang akan menjadikan sosok itu sasarannya

" Mwo ? Kau bilang apa ? Kau mau menjaga ku ? Dengan wajah mu yang seperti boneka beruang itu ? Kau jangan bercanda" Jawab Himchan, menolehkan wajahnya kearah Youngjae untuk meneliti sosok namja chubby itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya sebelum kembali melenggang pergi dengan arrogantnya

" MWOO ? Kau bilang apa eoh ? Wajah ku seperti boneka beruang ?! Yackkkk ! Berhenti kau disitu Isekkya!" Teriak Youngjae , segera mengejar sosok namja manis yang melenggang santai didepannya itu

TBC / End ?

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*

. Okeh , kalo ada yang bertanya kenapa muka Youngjae dibilang seperti boneka beruang sama Hime , itu karena Youngjae itu tipe uke , dan pipi chubby ama wajahnya yang gag kalah manisnya sama Himchan ngebuat dia jadi mirip kayag boneka beruang .. XD Jadi intinya si Boneka beruang bakal dijadiin mangsa juga sama sipreman … HAhhaha ( apadeh ) #Plakkk

Dan untuk FF School 2013 , author akan usahain buat ngelanjutinnya , tapi otak athor lagi mentok … =_= Mianhae , ..


End file.
